


Crying

by iasitPT (itsalwayssunnyintaubate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Ministry of Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/iasitPT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando ele e Harry se beijaram pela primeira vez, ela chorava. Learning to Cope: Cho Chang. OneShot. Slash HPDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

-x-

Na cabecinha dela, tudo era confuso demais. Era difícil de compreender, assimilar, sabe? E ainda mais difícil de associar com todo o resto. Foi assim quando Cedric morreu. Complicado de compreender. Havia muitos sentimentos, e nenhum parecia estar ali para ajudá-la a compreender coisa alguma.

Então ela ficava confusa. E chorava.

Seus olhos ficando vermelhos e as lágrimas se pendurando em suas pestanas prontas para saltar.

Quando ela e Harry se beijaram pela primeira vez, ela chorava.

Porque era difícil de entender, e mesmo assim ela gostava tanto dele.

Mas já havia passado um bom tempo desde aquela época. Já era uma mulher crescida e sabia lidar com seus sentimentos, ou pelo menos gostava de pensar que sim.

Seguia carreira no ministério, sendo uma competente atendente sorridente que dava bom dia a qualquer um que adentrasse o Átrio e precisasse de orientações.

E, bem, fazer o que se ele trabalhava lá, também?

-x-

Harry Potter costumava usar a entrada social do ministério, sabe-se lá o motivo. Entrava marchando, sem olhar para ninguém ao redor, sem responder a eventuais cumprimentos, como se estivesse com a cabeça na lua. Provavelmente sequer sabia que ela estava trabalhando ali.

Cho gostava muito de trabalhar no ministério e apreciava muito o cargo que exercia. Gostava de lidar com pessoas. Às vezes aparecia alguém divertido que lhe dizia coisas interessantes e, quando o movimento no ministério diminuía, ela até tinha tempo para conversar com os outros funcionários.

A primeira coisa que ela descobriu acerca do ministério da magia era que ele funcionava nas bases de qualquer escritório: ou seja, se movia à base de fofocas. E Cho, é claro, conhecia absolutamente todos os rumores que surgiam ao redor. Sabia que Dolores Umbridge vivia arrastando asa para qualquer estagiário que fosse maior de idade. Sabia que Remus Lupin andava se enfiando no departamento de mistérios com umas desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas. Contudo, o maior assunto de todas as conversas permanecera sempre o mesmo desde que Cho começara a trabalhar: ele. Todos ficavam observando, por mais que tentassem fingir não dar atenção, sabiam quando ele estava ou não no departamento dos aurores, sabiam quando almoçava, o que comia, conseguiam descobrir quando estava com dor de barriga e o principal: o que ele andava aprontando em sua vida íntima.

O que era estranhamente decepcionante, porque, aparentemente, ele, Harry Potter, era uma pessoa completamente normal. Na verdade, tão comum que chegava a ser estranho. Como assim, ninguém nunca o viu se agarrando com alguém no ministério? Como assim, ele só come lanche natural? Como assim, ele não é surpreendentemente talentoso ou problemático?

Pois é, a verdade era que Harry Potter era um funcionário como todos os outros. Era simpático apenas por força do hábito e parecia levar uma vida até que bem tediosa; na verdade, tão tediosa era sua vida que, havia quase um ano, a ninfeta flamejante Ginevra Weasley o abandonara, aparentemente chocada com o fato de ter se casado com um homem tão chato.

Durante algum tempo houvera um burburinho por todas as partes do ministério. Todos queriam saber o que aconteceria com Harry Potter agora. Contudo, todos se decepcionaram de novo, pois agora Harry Potter era apenas um homem próximo da meia idade, divorciado, que levava os filhos para a escola antes de ir para o trabalho e ficava com eles em alguns finais de semana.

Escritórios são realmente lugares muito tediosos para se trabalhar, Cho concluiu, após quatro meses de trabalho, porque, apesar dos pesares, Harry Potter continuava a ser o assunto favorito onde quer que houvesse duas ou mais cabeças cochichando discretamente.

Cho estava completando seu quinto mês no ministério quando, pela primeira vez, presenciou o foco das conversas sendo direcionado a algo diferente com a mesma intensidade com a qual se falava sobre ele. Foi quando Draco Malfoy, especialista em venenos e antídotos, foi contratado para oferecer assessoria ao departamento de aurores, onde ele trabalhava.

Estavam todos esperando que começasse uma guerra; todos, sem exceção, estavam cientes da inimizade entre Potter e Malfoy nos tempos de Hogwarts. Até mesmo, segundo as más línguas, foi cogitada a possibilidade de evitar que os horários de trabalhos dos dois coincidissem. Mas esta não era a maneira como o ministério trabalhava. 'Onde já se viu tanta comoção por assuntos pessoais. Eles precisam ser profissionais', Hermione Granger declarara ao comentarem o assunto na presença dela.

Não foram inesperados os olhares e comentários que surgiram pelos corredores quando Malfoy apareceu para o primeiro dia de trabalho. O cabelo loiro platinado cortado cuidadosamente na altura dos olhos, o rosto mais sério e mais duro que nos tempos de escola, quando só se lia em sua fisionomia aquela aristocracia e desdém característicos. Cho não o havia visto desde que concluíra os estudos e essa visão de Draco Malfoy adulto a deixara um pouco confusa. Não imaginava que aquele jovem tão estranho e arrogante pudesse, sei lá, crescer.

O chefe do departamento de aurores, um homenzinho arisco e antipático chamado Bóris, dava as boas vindas secas ao sonserino, que apenas ouvia, inexpressivo. Quando os dois desapareceram em direção ao elevador, Cho não pôde deixar de pensar que Malfoy parecia de certa forma, cansado.

-x-

Na semana que se seguiu à chegada de Malfoy, uma profusão de histórias cada vez mais estranhas foram surgindo, e ninguém sabia mais em que acreditar. Disseram que quando Harry Potter viu Malfoy entrando no escritório, tentou pedir demissão, mas Cho duvidava que Harry fosse infantil a esse ponto, já que ele não surtara nem quando a Weasley fora embora. Disseram também que Malfoy tentara envenenar Potter durante o terceiro dia. Disseram que Potter fora visto tentando enfiar a cabeça de Malfoy em uma privada no terceiro subsolo.

Disseram tanta coisa que Cho estava quase... Quase... Indo até Potter para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo de verdade. Se bem que... O que ela diria? 'Olá, Harry. Lembra-se de mim? Então... Estou trabalhando aqui há seis meses então me responde: você e Malfoy estão mesmo tentando se matar?'.

Não rola, né?

Bom, foi isso que Cho pensou, pelo menos.

-x-

Nas poucas vezes em que Cho presenciou um encontro casual entre Harry e Malfoy a moça teve muita vontade de sair correndo. Eles ficavam se encarando durante alguns instantes, ao mesmo tempo como se estivessem se desafiando e como se não pudessem desviar o olhar, e a hostilidade era quase palpável. Às vezes eles se esbarravam. Outras trocavam meia dúzia de palavras, sempre nada gentis um com o outro.

– Não olha por onde anda, Testa Rachada? – Malfoy soltava já a meio caminho de ir embora.

E quase instantaneamente Harry respondia algo como:

– Por que você não tenta trabalhar, Doninha?

Cho demorou um pouco para se perguntar como é que Harry e Malfoy se percebiam no mesmo ambiente mesmo que estivessem em pontos opostos do Átrio se Harry ainda não havia sequer visto que ela estava trabalhando ali, de tão desligado.

-x-

No final do ano, era organizada uma festa de confraternização no ministério, com amigo secreto e jantar. O jantar era organizado no Átrio e o amigo secreto era o grande momento da festa. A idéia de amigo secreto meio que foi trazida pela Hermione Granger como uma idéia de confraternizar. Digamos que tudo deu bem certo no primeiro ano, quando ninguém sabia que era uma tradição trouxa. Depois o número de pessoas que participam do amigo secreto diminuiu consideravelmente, mas continuava sendo engraçado.

O jantar de fim de ano era como uma retrospectiva em que todos relembravam as fofocas mais quentes do ano, mas, é claro, ninguém admitia; muito menos Cho. A jovem estava conversando com Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley quando Harry Potter se aproximou deles, lá pelas nove da noite.

– Ah. Cho? – ele fez, piscando algumas vezes, confuso. – Então você está trabalhando aqui, também?

A Cho Chang de anos atrás cairia no choro. Mas a Cho Chang de hoje em dia, não. Ela deixaria para chorar quando chegasse em casa, como uma mulher madura.

– Cara, eu te falei isso meses atrás! – Ron falou impaciente, e recebeu um cutucão de Hermione em seguida.

– É. Estou sim. – Cho respondeu, meio sem jeito. Não se sabe se felizmente ou infelizmente, neste momento um homem de cartola azul cerúleo estava pulando no meio do salão e anunciando que iriam começar a entregar os presentes.

Tudo estava indo muito bem. Cho ganhou um perfume enjoado de Luna Lovegood e Harry fez um estardalhaço tentando convencer Ron Weasley de que um embrulho rosa brilhante era o presente dele. Mas quando Malfoy foi receber seu presente, o clima se quebrou.

Era um embrulho simples e o rapaz que lhe entregara o presente não falou nada demais a seu respeito. Malfoy apontou a varinha para o embrulho e, no instante em que a caixa se abriu, uma sibilante e nada feliz naja deslizou em direção ao chão, a cabeça se erguendo, arisca. Malfoy deu um pulinho no lugar e olhou ao redor, procurando o autor da brincadeira, mas ele havia sumido na multidão que ria. Veja bem: ria.

Fazendo estardalhaço e muito barulho. Algumas pessoas exclamavam 'bem feito' enquanto outras gritavam e se esquivavam da cobra, que avançava na multidão.

Cho olhou ao redor a tempo de ver Harry fitando Malfoy com uma expressão anormalmente consternada. O moreno fez um movimento para ir em direção ao loiro, mas Ron o impediu, dizendo:

– Aonde você vai?

– Vou dar um jeito na cobra. – Harry falou firme.

– Deixa a doninha se virar com isso. Ele merece.

Os olhos verdes do moreno faiscaram para Ron, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Hermione apenas observava a cena, mortificada.

– É uma espécie venenosa. – Harry falou e foi em direção ao meio da bagunça, perdendo a última frase de Ron:

– Está falando da cobra ou de Malfoy?

No meio da bagunça, Malfoy tentava, em vão, acertar um feitiço na cobra. Ela provavelmente estava protegida de alguma forma contra os feitiços comuns. 'O que vai fazer Potter?' e 'Vai estragar nossa diversão?' foram ouvidos, mas Harry e Draco não podiam saber quem estava gritando. Cho assistiu lá de onde estava a Harry segurar Malfoy pelo braço para poder se ajoelhar perto da cobra. E então... Cho não entendia direito, mas tinha uma vaga idéia do que Harry estava fazendo. Harry estava conversando com a cobra. Uma mão trêmula do moreno se estendeu em direção ao bicho e ele se enrolou em seu braço estendido, quase docilmente.

– Entregue seu presente logo, Malfoy. Eu estou lá fora com ela. – Harry falou, e saiu com a serpente.

Malfoy não olhou para o moreno. Cho viu, naquele momento, o mesmo cansaço que notara no rosto do loiro no primeiro dia em que ele fora ao ministério.

– Umbridge! – Draco chamou, sem olhar para ver se ela estava vindo. Tirou um embrulho azul escuro e deixou no meio da sala, saindo em seguida. Quando Umbridge abriu, receosa, não era nada demais: apenas um conjunto de toalhas de mesa bordadas em rosa.

-x-

– Não cansa de bancar o herói? Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, Potter.

– Não estava bancando o herói. Eu só podia ajudar, então ajudei.

Draco bufou tenso.

– Bando de filhos da puta.

– Um obrigado seria o bastante, sabe? – Harry falou, sorrindo brevemente. Draco se virou para olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos. Ficaram apenas assim, em silêncio, por algum tempo.

Harry deu uma risadinha pelo nariz.

– De nada. – falou, e Draco lhe deu as costas para olhar a cobra, que estava, agora, segura em um grande aquário no escritório em que os dois trabalhavam. Harry ergueu a mão e, depois de hesitar por um segundo, pousou-a no ombro de Draco, que estremeceu com surpresa. – Você está muito na defensiva, Draco.

– Como não vou ficar na defensiva se sou presenteado com uma naja num amigo secreto, Potter? Num amigo secreto! O que vão fazer quando eu resolver almoçar com eles? – Draco falou revoltado, mas abriu espaço para que Harry se encaixasse ao seu lado e observasse a cobra.

– Eu não estava falando deles. Falava de mim. Não precisa se esquivar de mim. – Harry suspirou. A idade o fizera ter menos medo de falar algumas coisas. – Sabe que no fundo eu nem te odeio de verdade, não sabe?

Draco riu um pouco, mas não era um riso alegre.

– Obrigado, – parou pensando por um instante antes de concluir: – Harry.

-x-

Cho ouviu falar que Malfoy pegara a cobra para criar como animal de estimação. Durante alguns dias, ela permanecera no escritório dos aurores, antes que alguém resolvesse reclamar e Draco tivesse que levá-la para casa.

Cho viu quando Draco saiu pelo átrio flutuando um aquário à sua frente com Harry andando ao seu lado, a cobra (que Draco apelidara carinhosamente de Ginny, segundo contavam) enrolada em seu braço. Harry agarrado ao braço de Draco e Draco ao aquário, aparataram.

– LUNA! – Cho berrou ao ver a loira passando pelo átrio com bem umas vinte pastas sobre os braços. Luna virou a cabeça, perguntando:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Cho?

– Vem cá. Eu vi o Harry e o Draco saindo com a Ginny. Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

– O Harry e a Ginny voltaram? – Luna perguntou inocentemente.

– Não, menina. Ginny é o nome que Draco deu para a cobra que ele ganhou no amigo secreto.

– Aaah...

–Então, você sabe o que aconteceu.

– Eles estão levando a cobra para a casa do Malfoy. O Harry foi junto para a cobra não ficar estressada, coitadinha.

– Hmm. – Cho ficou pensativa. Muito estranha essa história. – Ei, Luna. Quer uma ajuda com essas pastas?

-x-

A rotina em escritórios normalmente é meio bagunçada: tem gente que chega atrasada, gente que sai cedo, gente que trabalha até mais tarde. Foi com surpresa que algumas pessoas viram o acerto entre os relógios de Potter e Malfoy.

Potter costumava ser sempre um dos primeiros a chegar ao escritório, mas não sabia a hora de ir embora. Já Malfoy sempre se atrasava, apesar de nunca ter reclamado quando precisou trabalhar a mais. Com o passar do tempo, depois do episódio da serpente 'Ginny', Malfoy começou a chegar mais cedo. Às vezes até mesmo no horário certo. Até que um dia, quase como um sinal do apocalipse, Malfoy chegou adiantado. Quase dez minutos. Cinco segundo depois dele, Potter veio marchando pela entrada social.

E então veio o segundo sinal do apocalipse: Harry parou no meio do caminho, olhou para Malfoy e foi na direção do loiro para cumprimentá-lo. HARRY POTTER CUMPRIMENTOU ALGUÉM AO CHEGAR! Cho estivera o tempo todo ali, dando boas vindas a Deus e o mundo, e sabia: Harry Potter não cumprimentava sequer Ron e Hermione! E agora apertava a mão magra de DRACO MALFOY e lhe dava tapinhas no ombro?

Cho começava a achar que estava vendo coisas.

-x-

Surgiram as teorias mais absurdas para explicar a aproximação entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. A favorita de Cho era a de que Harry tivesse sido instruído para investigar Malfoy. Mas havia gente que dizia até que eles haviam se tornado amigos e deixado as diferenças para trás, o que era, para Cho, a teoria mais absurda de todas.

-x-

No começo de janeiro, foi organizada uma operação de risco entre os aurores. Um time formado por oito homens, entre eles Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, partiu às duas da tarde com o ministro a lhes desejar boa sorte. Às oito e meia um estampido muito alto, como um tiro, foi ouvido, e Harry Potter apareceu com um Draco Malfoy desacordado no colo, no meio do átrio, com uma nuvem densa de poeira ao redor.

– Chamem alguém. – a voz de Harry Potter soou pelo saguão, alta e quase desesperada. – Qualquer um! Preciso de ajuda!

– Potter? Está machucado?

– Não. É Draco. Tragam Hermione. Hermione Granger. Rápido!

Harry percebeu naquele momento que fora um erro dizer que não era ele o ferido. Metade das pessoas no Átrio apenas continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Cho Chang, em sua escrivaninha, montou um bilhete e o enviou como aviãozinho para Hermione. Menos de dois minutos depois, Granger apareceu no saguão.

Harry estava debruçado sobre o corpo do sonserino, que jazia desacordado no amplo saguão. De onde estava, Cho podia ver Hermione resmungar agitadamente com Harry e em seguida se levantar. A mulher de cabelos castanhos realizou uma série de movimentos complicados com a varinha e logo Draco começou a tossir para em seguida sentar-se e começar a vomitar um líquido vermelho muito parecido com sangue.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco, segurando seus ombros enquanto o loiro se contorcia em espasmos.

– Fique conversando com ele. Ele precisa ficar consciente. Harry? Você está me ouvindo? – Hermione tentava chamar a atenção de Harry, mas ele estava alucinado.

– Draco? Você está bem? – Harry perguntava. Ficava apenas repetindo o nome do sonserino, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

– Vou chamar curandeiros. Não podemos levá-lo ao St. Mungus. Ele está muito fraco. Mantenha-o consciente.

Harry não pareceu perceber que Hermione saíra. Continuou a amparar o loiro até depois de ele ter parado de vomitar. Conversava com ele baixinho, segurando seu corpo mole como se fosse um bebê. Ou um cadáver. Os olhos de Draco lacrimejavam um pouco e ele ostentava uma expressão muito dolorida, mas parecia prestar muita atenção a tudo o que Harry dizia.

Quando os curandeiros chegaram, Harry precisou se afastar. Deixou que os homens levitassem o corpo de Draco para uma sala qualquer e não questionou nenhum dos feitiços que eles murmuravam enquanto saíam.

Harry ficou apenas ali, parado no meio do Átrio, as pessoas passando apressadas por ele, a poça de vômito esquecida ao seu lado. Estava pálido. Os olhos muito vermelhos. Muito brilhantes. Harry Potter estava chorando.

Cho se aproximou.

– Harry?

Os olhos verdes caíram sobre a morena em desespero:

– Ele não pode morrer. Não posso deixá-lo morrer.

Cho ergueu uma mão e puxou a manga da capa dele. Num instante o salvador do mundo bruxo estava olhando o vazio e no instante seguinte havia desabado sobre ela.

– Calma Harry. Vai ficar tudo bem; ele vai ficar bem. – Cho falou, sem pensar. Harry tremia. Tremia muito. Devia estar quase tendo uma crise nervosa.

– Não posso permitir... Meu Deus, ele não pode morrer... Não agora.

Cho não se lembrava de ter visto homem algum chorando daquela maneira. Em nenhum momento ela se perguntou como Harry podia chorar por Malfoy ou o que poderia ter acontecido. Fez o que qualquer mulher faria: cuidou dele.

Ou teria cuidado se Harry não tivesse pedido desculpas e fugido dela.

-x-

Bem. Sem mentirinhas, certo? Cho sabia que alguma coisa dentro de seu coraçãozinho havia se inquietado por causa do episódio da poça vermelha. Mas não admitiria. Ta bom admitiria, mas não faria nada a respeito.

Ou melhor, nada além de criar esperanças.

Cho descobriu que Draco Malfoy havia salvado a vida de Harry Potter naquela missão. Cho descobriu que Draco Malfoy quase morrera por causa de um frasco de veneno que estourara no bolso de sua capa. E descobrira que a poça vermelha era o sangue envenenado do loiro, que Granger tirara dele. Descobrira que, de certa forma, salvara a vida dele ao chamar Granger.

E descobrira que se sentia extremamente bem com isso, porque, sendo a moça perceptiva que era, sabia que Malfoy era, estranhamente, importante para Harry. Harry, que normalmente era tão controlado, chegando a ser até tedioso, tremendo e chorando por causa dele era uma visão que Cho não conseguiria apagar de sua mente tão cedo.

-x-

No mesmo dia em que Draco salvara a vida de Harry, pouco antes de saírem para a missão, Draco pedira para falar com Harry. Sozinhos, preferencialmente.

Conversavam no corredor, do lado de fora do escritório dos aurores, enquanto os outros repassavam os planos da tarde.

– Ei, Harry. Eu só queria te dizer... Obrigado. – Draco apoiou o ombro na parede, parecendo sem jeito ao ter aquela conversa.

– Você não precisa me agradecer por nada, Draco. – Harry falou, seriamente.

– Não. Eu preciso sim. Você ficou do meu lado e não me julgou. Você me ajudou quando todos estavam me apontando os dedos. Calma. Me deixa terminar, ta? Eu sei do preconceito que acompanha o nome da minha família. Sei dos erros que cometi, e sei que eu mereço a hostilidade deles. E você fez muito mais por mim do que eu podia esperar que qualquer um aqui fizesse. É por isso que eu estou te agradecendo.

– Por ser um grifinório metido a herói? – Harry riu. Draco sorriu minimamente de volta.

– E por todo o resto. – Draco falou, dando um passo para frente e passando um braço pelas costas de Harry, num abraço perfeitamente normal. Mas Harry precisava estragar tudo. Ele podia, sabe, ter apenas correspondido ao abraço, mas não. Ele precisava fazer mais que isso. Precisava passar ambos os braços pelo corpo estreito do loiro, prendendo-o contra si.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando não se deixar levar e ao mesmo tempo aproveitando o calor do outro. Harry queria dizer que não fora nada, que o achava uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa e que estava feliz por poder trabalhar com ele. Queria mesmo. Mas tudo o que fez foi ficar atordoado pelo cheiro do cabelo do outro e pela maneira como ele se encaixava em seu abraço e pelo calor...

Afastou-se brevemente, buscando ver a expressão de Draco. Os olhos prateados pareciam se tornar, aos poucos, líquido. Via um pouco de surpresa e apreensão e conforto. Suspirou, seu hálito batendo contra o rosto do loiro, se perdendo em pensamentos de 'e se... '.

– Vamos subir. Potter! Malfoy! – a voz que vinha da sala era a de Bóris. Harry sorriu, meio sem jeito, seu olhar verde brilhando com milhares de promessas que aqueciam o peito do loiro.

-x-

Alguns dias depois, Draco Malfoy voltou ao trabalho.

Cho, atrás de sua escrivaninha, viu a cena toda.

Viu Malfoy chegar, dez minutos antes do início do expediente, junto com mais uma meia dúzia de pessoas que vagavam pelo átrio. Então, ele chegou também. Mas ele chegou de uma maneira um pouco diferente dos outros. Quando Harry chegava, não olhava para nenhum ponto em particular. Hoje, ele chegou e vasculhou o saguão com os olhos até encontrar a figura do loiro, parada, quase que esperando por ele.

Quase correu para alcançá-lo e então... Cho deveria tirar uma foto para a posteridade. Nunca pensou (nunca ninguém pensara) que uma cena daquelas aconteceria. Abraçavam-se. Harry com a cabeça enfiada no ombro do loiro, e Draco sorrindo, sorrindo tolamente, por cima da cabeça tombada do auror.

– Deus. Como é bom te ver. – Harry falou sem querer soltá-lo, mas querendo vê-lo. Segurava o rosto dele com uma das mãos, a outra prendendo o loiro contra si. Via fogos de artifício por trás das íris geladas, e via contentamento e ainda aquele conforto de dias atrás.

– Como se você fosse ficar livre de mim tão facilmente. – o loiro disparou, sorrindo. Harry nunca o havia visto sorrir tão livremente. Tão lindamente. Viu-se desejoso de vê-lo sorrir e ao mesmo tempo queria varrer aquele sorriso dali. Os dentes brancos, a presas agudas, os lábios rosados. Havia uma fanfarra tocando dentro de seu peito. As borboletas em seu estômago deviam estar dando uma festa. Sentia-se muito feliz com o que estava decidido a fazer.

Cho Chang desejou, pela segunda vez naquele curto período, ter uma câmera.

Foi quase um passo de dança. A maneira como ambos inclinaram os rostos para que o beijo acontecesse ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Draco encontravam caminho para o pescoço do moreno e Harry fortificava o aperto do abraço ao redor da cintura estreita do sonserino.

Draco suspirava, enlevado, mordendo os lábios do moreno, sentindo o coração acelerado do outro batendo de encontro ao seu peito magro.

Cho nem tinha certeza se conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo ali. Na cabecinha dela, tudo era confuso demais. Era difícil de compreender, assimilar, sabe? E ainda mais difícil de associar com todo o resto. Primeiro era um dos sinais do apocalipse, então estavam levando Ginny para casa (Cho não admitiria em público, mas também adorara o apelido), e então Harry estava chorando por causa dele no ombro dela, e ela estava feliz, e agora eles estavam beijando um ao outro. Havia muitos pensamentos, e nada parecia estar ali para ajudá-la a compreender coisa alguma.

Então ela ficava confusa. E chorava.

Seus olhinhos ficando vermelhos e as lágrimas se pendurando em suas pestanas prontas para saltar.

Quando Draco e ele se beijaram pela primeira vez, ela chorava.

Porque era difícil de entender, e mesmo assim ela gostava tanto dele.

-x-

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
Your Love is sweet misery

Crying – Aerosmith

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi original postada em 2009 no fanfiction.net  
> Você pode me encontra lá como ~jnonato e no tumblr em ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> Notas originais: é só que... eu me diverti escrevendo isso! /declarando-se culpada. Nunca pensei que a Cho conseguisse fazer algo além de chorar, então... que é que eu posso fazer, hein? Comentários são bem-vindos. Fanfic betada pela Miih.
> 
> Notas da Beta: Puts, sinceramente eu adorei a fic. Esse pessoal do escritório são daqueles que você conversa meia hora e sabe quem come a mulher de quem! Adoro super fofoqueiros.


End file.
